It Always Starts with a Fight
by bohemiandreams
Summary: Harry and Draco reflect on their relationship as they prepare to leave Grimmauld Place to move into the city.
1. Friction

**Legal: **I do not own any characters in this story. Rated M for language and sexual content.

**Chapter 1: Friction**

Harry Potter has gotten into his share of fights, both magical and physical. His usual opponent was a certain blonde Slytherin, who started the feud first year when he challenged him to a duel. Harry only fanned the flames by winning.

Today was no different. What had started innocently enough as light banter in potions grew into a full blown fist fight in the hallway. Harry was stronger than Draco, but the blond boy had a slight advantage in height. Soon he was pinned to the cold stone floor, Draco straddling him, holding his wrists above his head.

As he lay panting on the floor of the corridor, Harry became painfully aware of his erection that had no doubt occurred from the friction caused by their wrestling. He was also aware of the boy's position. He had to know, as he was sitting on it.

Sure enough, he saw his eyes widen, just for a split second.

"My, my Potter," He smirked, eyes gleaming dangerously.

Harry flushed, and tore his eyes from the cool grey ones.

"What?" Draco grabbed his chin with one hand and forced Harry to look at him again. "It's just a little friction." His voice was so low that only he could hear. That ever present smirk widened as he ground his hips against Harry's, making his cock twitch. Harry whimpered.

He wanted to pull the boy down for a searing kiss. He wanted to return the motion of Draco's hips. But he couldn't, not with the ever growing crowd. _Besides, I can't be gay!_ His ears burned. This was not right. Instead, he used his now free hand to hit Draco. He caught him square in the cheek. Catching him off-guard, they rolled to the side, wrestling a minute more. Harry's anger fueled him, and he gained the upper hand. He pinned Draco to the ground, his hand twisted in his hair, forcing him to face the crowd.

"Say it." He growled.

"Fine," Draco panted. "You win."

Harry released him as if he were on fire, and disappeared.

_For now, _Draco thought as he hauled himself up. He would finish this, for certain.

At dinner he received a small note. Draco Malfoy's elegant writing requested that they finish what he had started, tonight at nine.

Harry gulped, there was no way in hell. He was straight, and Malfoy, well, Malfoy was his mortal enemy. But nonetheless, at nine o'clock his feet betrayed him, carrying him to the fifth floor classroom that Draco had requested.

The blond Slytherin leaned casually against the heavy oak door. "Shall we?" He offered, opening the door and leading Harry inside. His insides churned, just what the hell was he going to do with the 'boy-who-lived' once they were alone? He had marveled at the possibilities that had been opened at their quarrel that morning, but he hadn't quite thought it through.

The room was empty save a few pieces of furniture pushed to the sides. Tall windows were bare, allowing plenty of moonlight to fill the room.

He was quickly decided when Harry spoke. "What the hell do you want, Malfoy?"

"A rematch," He stepped to Harry, who countered. They circled each other, wands drawn. Their eyes were locked, green into grey, as they performed their dance. "No wands, just a good old wrestling match."

"And the winner?" Harry asked. He was slightly unnerved at the hungry look in the Slytherin's eyes.

"The winner can do whatever he wants with the loser." The evil smirk returned. Harry's stomach dropped. He did not want to think of all the horrifying things that Malfoy would think up. Alas, there was no way out. "Fine" he agreed. He removed his cloak, letting it fall to the ground with his wand. He removed his tie and rolled up his sleeves, preparing himself.

Draco copied his actions. He contemplated letting him win, curious to see just what he would do. He had, after all, shown up, something that Draco had doubted. It told him he was at the very least curious. _Right?_

The Gryffindor's venomous glare made his stomach churn as they took their stances. He really wasn't going to let the boy-who-lived get to him, was he?

"Ready?" Harry asked. Draco hoped he had not picked up in his faltering gaze.

"Go." Draco announced, lunging at the smaller boy.

The match was short. In no time at all, Draco had a panting brunette pinned under him, holding the slender wrists against the cold stone floor.

"Well, here we are again." Draco was very pleased with himself. "Is it safe to say that I win?"

Harry didn't answer. He was furious that he had let his emotions get the better of him. He would have won if he had paid more attention. When he didn't answer, Draco bent down and licked the shell of his ear. He jumped slightly. "I didn't hear you, Harry. Did I win or not?"

This was uncharacteristic of the blond, especially at the use of his first name. Harry nodded slowly. He prayed that his quick submission would earn him a lesser punishment. A small voice told him it would not. Still, a part of him was interested in what his rival was going to do.

"Good." The smirk returned to his face. "Now you do remember you agreed to let me do whatever I want to you?" Draco watched him nod again. He looked positively appetizing lying under him. His pale skin was flushed a rosy pink. The jet black hair and dark red lips made him look paler, if possible. _And those eyes! How could I have missed how beautiful this boy was?_ Draco stared into the pools of deep emerald, letting the tension build between them. He loved watching his captives squirm.

"Well?" Harry asked finally, curious. "What are you going to do?" He watched Draco's expression change. His eyes brightened, and a slow smile stretched across his features. The boy was truly beautiful. Flawless ivory skin pulled taught over angled, graceful cheekbones, full pink lips, and platinum blond hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"As you recall, I requested that we finish what you started this morning." Slowly, he began to grind his hips against the smaller boy, making him gasp in surprise. Before he could respond, Draco attacked his mouth, kissing and nibbling at the dark red lips.

Harry did not move. He was stunned. That small voice reminded him of his desire to do just this earlier today. He tried to ignore it; he did not need the smug voice to dictate his thoughts right now, they were confused enough as is. As a warm tongue pressed against his lips, forcing its way in, he surrendered. He would worry about the consequences later. Right now, the warm body moving on top of him, and the sweet tongue mapping his mouth's every contour was far too much. Slowly, he returned the motion of the blond's hips, yearning for contact.

Draco smiled against his captive's mouth when he gave in. Knowing that he would stay put, he released his wrists, tangling one hand in silky raven locks, while the other moved to the buttons on his school uniform. Draco fumbled with the buttons for a minute before giving up. He grabbed either side of the collar and pulled. With a slight popping, the shirt gave and exposed the creamy skin of Harry's chest. And what a sight it was. The small pink nipples hardened instantly at the cold, and he bent his head to capture one in his mouth. Harry's back arched into the warm mouth. He continued lower, licking and kissing, until he reached the waistband of the Gryffindor's trousers. He removed them swiftly, along with shoes and socks.

Draco paused to remove his own clothes, allowing himself to stare at the naked body beneath him. His toned chest gleamed in the light from the tall windows, contrasted with the dark trail of hair that led to his groin, which Draco could only describe as _delicious._

Harry blushed as Draco eyed him hungrily. He was completely exposed, there for the blond's taking. It was oddly erotic. Draco nudged his legs open, sliding between them, pushing his knees towards his chest. Harry's mind was erased as warm lips brushed over his cock. A wet tongue lapped at the slit before Draco took him in his mouth. Harry chanced a look down, and was amazed. Draco's cheek were flushed, eyes closed as his lips were wrapped around his cock. It was truly a beautiful sight.

Draco loved the sounds coming from the beautiful mouth above him. Harry whimpered as he removed his mouth from his cock, moving south. He quickly prepared him, as Draco was too excited to really care whether or not he would hurt him.

Harry gasped and shut his eyes tight as Draco pushed into him. The pain was almost unbearable, he was so big. He whimpered and clutched at the blond's back.

When he was fully sheathed inside him, Draco took his chin and made the boy look him in the eyes. "I want you to remember this, Harry. To remember who took you for the first time." He growled. Harry swallowed, and nodded. He surely would remember this night, for the rest of his life.

Years later, he would always remember the first night that his lover, then his mortal enemy, a sneering Slytherin prick, had turned his world on its head. He would think, time and time again, about how beautiful he was that night, how it was the first time Harry had felt safe, whole even, as they lay on that cold stone floor.

As he watched his beautiful blond prince apparate into the courtyard of Grimmauld square, he thanked his stars that he had the guts to fight him on the fifth floor of Hogwarts that night.

-End-

Review please!! This is my first fic I've posted, I want to know what you think!


	2. Done For

**Note:** I'm hesitant about continuing this, so please keep reviewing! I want to know what you think!

**Chapter 2: Done For**

"You're a secret keeper now; you can apparate straight into the house." Harry stated as Draco came through the front door of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I've tried, Potter." Draco said through gritted teeth. "The courtyard is as close as I can get." He threw his umbrella into the troll leg in the entryway.

Harry was used to Draco's foul moods by now. He didn't argue, just gave him a warm hug and a kiss. "I'm sorry, honey. I'll call Hermione, and maybe we can fix it."

After the war, Hermione and Harry did a complete make-over of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. With the aid of Molly Weasley, they repaired or replaced everything that had been broken, and replaced all the protective charms over the manor. It was their home for the time being, until they could move into the city. Harry wanted to live in London, to be in the center of the action.

He removed Draco's cloak for him and hung it by the door. "It didn't go well with your parents, then?" Draco shook his head, the muscle in his jaw working. "C'mon, I'll make you some tea." They took the narrow stairs down to the kitchen.

"So what happened?" Harry asked, joining Draco at the table with two steaming mugs.

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Father wants me to move back in with them while we finish school."

"Why?" He inquired. "We're fine here. They've been by, they know-"

"Yes, they know everything." Draco cut him off, still seething. This was very uncharacteristic of the boy. He was usually able to compartmentalize his feelings, to organize and label every aspect of himself. He rarely stayed angry this long. "He thinks I'm not doing my best because I'm distracted here."

"If this is about your test score, that was entirely my fault." Harry groaned. He had accidentally incinerated Draco's notes as a joke, earning him a failing test score.

Draco rubbed his face again, sighing. "I don't know what the motive is here. I think he just doesn't want to admit that he feels uncomfortable with us living together."

"What about Narcissa?" Harry asked, reaching over the table to take Draco's hand, much like his mother does when comforting him. "Won't she be able to convince him to let you stay with me?"

"I hope so." Draco thought of the first time he had convinced Narcissa Malfoy to protect them from Lucius. The war had just begun, in their sixth year. He was afraid that there would be dire consequences for his father finding out about his relationship with Harry.

"Do you, love this boy?" She had questioned him.

"Yes." Draco answered quietly. There was no doubt in his mind. He loved the bloody git, scars and all. "But it makes me nervous. That dream really made me think. I mean, father is really involved…"

She cut him off. "Your father loves you, more than life itself. You are our only son, Draco. Your safety and happiness is our first priority. You do not know what the dark lord's mission for you did to him. He was so torn up over the thought of you ruining your innocence."

Her words were a surprise. All his life, his father had never shown emotion to Draco. He was always pushed to do his best, to be just like his father. "It's not that necessarily."

Narcissa continued. "The Dark Lord has big plans for you, Draco. He wants you to take over for where your father and I have failed him. I have pleaded with him, to let you at least finish school, to enjoy being young. He is very powerful, my son. More powerful than you can ever imagine."

"How long will you be able to keep us safe?" His voice was a whisper. He did not trust it anymore. She took Draco's hand. They both trembled.

"You know I do not agree with the Dark Lord's plans, and I think I'm winning your father over as well. However, we are not strong enough to keep you hidden forever. If he gets to you, you have to be strong. You cannot let him use you to get the boy; it is not right, not fair."

"Nothing is fair anymore, mother." Tears fell freely now, and Narcissa reached up to wipe them away.

"You have my word that I will keep you safe for as long as possible. Hogwarts is the safest place for you right now. I will start working on plans for summer."

Draco could not find his voice. He nodded feebly.

"I love you, son. If this boy is what you want, I cannot stop you. I just want you to be cautious, and to stay safe." She stood, leaving a few coins for the coffee, and left.

Draco buried his face in his hands, trembling. He knew he had put them all in danger by allowing himself to love this boy. His parents, Harry, his friends, absolutely everyone he could think of, were going to be affected by the end. At last, he managed the courage to pull himself up and make the trek through the snow, back to the castle.

The pair met outside the portrait described in Dumbledore's letter.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." The young man had a thick Scottish accent, which wasn't surprising by the hat. "What can I do for you?"

"You are now guarding our quarters. The password is honeysuckle." Harry said, wrapping an arm around his lover. He had been stone face the whole time, but Harry noticed he was shaking slightly.

"Of course, lads. Here you are." The portrait swung forward and the boys hurried inside. Dumbledore had given them a room of their own. He claimed using the room of requirement was unfair to the other students who might need it for other reasons. The room was elegantly decorated in both of their houses' colors. An elegant four poster bed stood in the center of the room, with a small table and chairs next to a large fireplace. The opposite wall held a large chest of drawers. On top of it stood a plain black bottle. Harry stepped to it and picked it up.

"Pjur silicone lubricant" He read aloud. Underneath it was a note carrying Hermione's neat scrawl. "Fecal incontinence due to weakened involuntary sphincter muscles, avoid if at all possible."

"Someone's done their homework." Draco joked as he joined Harry by the dresser. He opened the top drawer. He pulled out a blindfold and a pair of matching leather handcuffs.

"That man is scarily wise." He chuckled. "It's slightly embarrassing."

"I'll say." Harry blushed, once again remembering the headmaster's words. "Let's try them out, shall we?" He pulled Draco to him for a long kiss.

Draco sighed. "Harry," He began. The tears started again.

"Oh no, what happened?" He led the boy to the bed, relieving him of his heavy cloak and shoes. He removed his own and climbed onto the bed to hold his lover. "Tell me what your mother said."

"I told her everything. She was very understanding. She told me that father will understand, and he wants to keep me safe at all costs. She is frightened, though." A fresh stream of tears started down the blonde's cheeks.

"Draco, what is she frightened about?" He urged him to go on. "I need to know how I can help keep us safe."

"She told me the Dark Lord has big plans for my family, for me. He wants me to take up where she and my father have failed him. He is very powerful, Harry."

"I am aware." He said solemnly, Harry brushed the tears from his face. "Go on."

"I am forbidden to speak of his plans. But I just know I'm putting everyone in danger by loving you."

His last sentence startled Harry in many ways. "Draco, it's surely not your fault. Voldemort has been after me since the day I was born." He laughed dryly. "I am the chosen one, you know."

"You git, He will certainly try to use me to get to you! She is not confident she can hide me from him forever. We are no match for him." Draco began to sob.

"It's going to be okay, Draco." He pulled him closer.

"No, it won't." He croaked.

"Okay, no it won't." He kissed the silk-like blond hair. "No one knows how this will all turn out. We're safe here for now. And after that, we can start to make a plan."

"I'm so scared, Harry." He mumbled into his neck.

"I know, honey. We all are." He placed two fingers under Draco's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Draco, I love you. I want to be with you. I also want to keep you, and everyone else, safe as possible. The war is coming, and I need to contain as much collateral damage as possible. I need to know how to help you."

"You can't." He sighed heavily, as if he was holding his breath. "There's no way out. He's got his sights on me, and it's only a matter of time." He hung his head, ashamed. He had known for a while that being a part of Voldemort's army was no life he wanted for himself, but he did not feel strong enough to stand against him.

"Dumbledore has a plan. He thinks he knows how I can win this. He's going to work on it, and we're going to work on being safe, ok?"

Draco nodded. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too." He kissed him, pouring all his love, his courage, and his hope into the gesture. He tasted the salty tears and wished them away.

"Draco Malfoy, you have turned my world on its head." He held his face in both of his hands. "I know we don't have forever, but I would love to just wish the world away and enjoy you for as long as I can." He lay back on the pillows, pulling the blond down with him. "I want to make love to you." He kissed him again, willing his strength into his lover. "I need to feel you inside me again. I can't get enough of you, Draco."

His words seemed to work. Draco kissed back more passionately, fumbling with the zipper of Harry's hooded sweatshirt. He pulled it off, along with his shirt. Draco kissed the creamy skin. He nibbled and sucked at the pink nipples.

"Oh, that's it honey. I love it when you do that."

Draco kissed and licked at his soft skin, mapping every scar and freckle. He paused at the waistband of his jeans. "Tell me again what you want." His voice was low, a sexy growl.

"I want you to fuck me, Draco. I want you to fuck my ass until it's raw."

"Ooh, such dirty words from a pretty mouth." Draco's cock had jumped at Harry's words. He climbed off of him, eliciting a sigh of protest. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the dresser and headed back to the bed.

"Stop there." Harry commanded. "Strip for me, Draco."

He did as he was told, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the ground. He pulled his belt off incredibly slow, turning away from Harry as he let his trousers join his shirt.

"So sexy," Harry growled.

"Is this what you want?" Draco pulled his shorts down to expose his cock. He stroked it slowly.

"Oh god, yes Draco." Harry moaned his name. He had pulled his own clothes off and was stroking himself. The blond pulled his shorts the rest of the way off and climbed onto the bed with his lover.

"Over," He commanded hoarsely. Harry did as he was told, getting up onto his knees. Draco nudged his legs open and settled between them. He unscrewed the cap on the bottle of lube and poured some down Harry's ass crack. He watched it slide down his crack, over his balls, and down his thighs. He caught the first drip down his leg and traced it back up to his hole. He pushed inside, the tight warmth only improved by the addition of Hermione's lube. With the other hand, he spread it over his cock, matching his stroke to the rhythm of his fingers.

"Oh god Draco, that's amazing." He pushed back against his fingers, fucking himself onto the blonde's hand.

Draco smeared more lube on his cock and positioned himself behind his lover. "Are you ready for me, baby?" Harry replied by trying to push back onto his cock. He held his hips steady and pushed in, painfully slow.

Harry whimpered. He wanted, needed more. Draco continued slowly, torturing the Gryffindor. He held him too tight to allow him to rock back against him. "Draco, please" He moaned. He was, once again, a quivering mess. But he loved it. Draco was brilliant, and he never wanted it to end.

"Please, what?" Draco teased, just as he had done. "What is it that you want?" He stopped moving altogether, absolutely loving what he was able to do to him.

Harry whimpered again. "More, Draco. I need you." He pleaded. "Please."

"As you wish, my prince." Draco pulled out, and slammed back into him. Still gripping his hips, he buried himself deep in the boy, again and again.

"Ah, fuck!" Harry rocked back to meet each thrust. "Oh god, just like that, Draco" He yelled when he brushed that spot inside him.

Harry was not prepared for Draco's hand coming down hard on his ass. It made him jump, cock twitching delightfully. He moaned, wishing him to do it again. "Oh god. Again, please." And Draco obliged him, smacking the other cheek just a hard.

"Oh you like that, don't you?" Harry nodded, rocking back against him. He knew exactly what would bring him over the edge. With one hand, he grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged. The other hand wrapped around his leaking cock. "Come for me, you dirty little slut." He tugged, pumped, and fucked him simultaneously. The sensation was too much. With a hoarse scream, Harry came into Draco's hand, bringing him over the edge with him. Draco filled him, and they both collapsed onto the pillows.

Spent, Draco kissed his neck, leading a trail down his spine and back up, tasting the salty sweat. "I love you." He whispered. He slipped out of him and reached for his wand to clean them up.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Draco's eyes filled with tears. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had stolen his heart. Part of him wanted it back, to return to being the cold, detached, _mentally stable_ Malfoy heir. But the rest of him needed this boy, yearned for his love. He was done for, and he loved it.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked him, seeing his expression change.

"Remember when I first told my mother about us? When I was afraid the whole world would end because I was in love with you?" He smiled.

"I sure do," Harry smiled back. "We were so scared."

"But we made it,"

"Yes we did, Draco." Harry pulled him to his feet, kissing him sweetly. "And we'll do it again, I promise."

* * *

Ok, so do you get the whole flashback idea? Is it too much?


	3. Perfect

**Note:** A quickie for v-day (or VD day?).

**Chapter 3: Perfect **

Harry was six months away from completing his auror training. Six months, and they would be able to move into the city. Six months, and they would be rid of this wretched house. He stumbled into the entryway of Grimmauld Place, exhausted from his day of training. He removed his cloak and shoes, ditching them by the troll leg umbrella stand.

"Draco?" He called. A note fluttered on the side table, apparently charmed to get his attention. Harry's name was hastily scrawled across the top. He unfolded it, recognizing his lover's writing.

_Greensly phoned, he wanted me to come out with them to practice today. I'll be home when I can. I love you,_

_Draco._

While still at Hogwarts, Draco had been scouted by some people from Ireland's Quidditch team. The house cup would've been awarded to Slytherin his seventh year, if it hadn't been for the battle that halted just about everything at Hogwarts. Still, Harry had convinced him to give it a try. _You're a great seeker, _He had told him one night. _Any team would be lucky to have you._

"Brilliant," Harry said out loud. He had time to work on Draco's Valentine's Day present. He took the stairs three at a time to their bedroom, stopping in the drawing room to grab a piece of parchment and a quill.

He sat on the bed and started what he hoped would be a sincere love letter to his blond prince. Every time he began a sentence, it was quickly crossed out. It all sounded too cheesy, or not sincere enough. Frustrated, he lay back on the pillows. Harry was far too tired from his day of training to think. He closed his eyes, and was instantly asleep.

He dreamed of his lover's perfect face, smiling warmly at him. His surroundings were familiar, and he realized they were standing in the room that they had shared at Hogwarts. It was the first night they slept together.

"Harry," His voice was just as soft, loving. He pulled the boy to him, one hand curling into his raven hair as the other stroked soft circles on the small of his back. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, kissing his lips tenderly.

Harry giggled. "I still can't get over how ridiculous we must look to the outside world. A week ago, I still hated you."

"They can't see us now." He kissed him again. "Fuck the outside world."

_Fuck it indeed,_ Harry thought as he deepened the kiss, leading Malfoy slowly to the edge of the bed. They collapsed onto it together, kissing and touching. Soon, they were both naked and breathless. It felt just as good, just as exciting to kiss and caress one another as it had to be tied up and beaten. It wasn't the pain that he liked; he realized it was the boy. The boy who had shown him what it meant to be fucked inside out and now he was gentle, treating him like a lover.

Just then, Draco captured both of Harry's hands in his. "Make love to me." His eyes sparkled in the firelight. Harry's eyebrows knit in confusion. "Did you not hear what I said last night? I want you, Harry. Now hurry, before I change my mind."

Harry smiled, happy to oblige his Slytherin prince. He covered him in kisses, caressing his warm, pale skin. He was so beautiful, absolute perfection. When he reached his cock, he paused. He traced the underside from base to tip, smearing the precum already leaking from the slit. He paused, waiting for Draco to ask for his mouth.

"Please." The blond whispered, squirming under his hands.

"Please, what?" He lightly scratched the inside of Draco's thighs. "Use your words, love."

"Put your mouth on me, Harry. Please"

Harry did as he was told, eliciting a great sigh from the blond Slytherin. After slowly tormenting his cock, Harry moved lower. He pushed the blonde's knees apart and towards his chest to reveal his tight hole. Harry went to work on it, licking and sucking and probing, just as he had done.

Harry's mouth was brilliant. Draco never wanted it to end. He wanted to stay this way forever. When that lovely mouth was suddenly gone, Draco's eyes shot open, nervous for what was to come. Harry positioned himself over the blond, pausing to kiss him reassuringly.

"Ready?" He asked. All he could do was nod. He tensed as Harry pushed into him. It burned, and Draco suddenly realized how much he probably hurt his lover the first night, when he wasn't prepared.

Harry was patient, though. He paused, reaching a hand up to stroke Draco's cheek. "You need to relax. It will get better, I promise." He kissed him softly. Draco let out a breath and relaxed. He pushed gently, filling him to the hilt. Draco tried to relax his muscles around him. He felt so big, he didn't know if he could.

Harry pulled out, just as slowly as he had pushed in. "Oh, Draco. You feel wonderful." He coaxed. He wanted so much to do it right the first time, feeling as though he only had one shot at it.

Draco let out a gasp as he pushed back in, with more force, grazing that spot of blinding brilliance "Oh fuck, Potter. Do that again." Harry repeated his movements, slowly building a rhythm. He soon had the blond begging for more. Draco pulled him down to attack the Gryffindor's mouth. Harry growled in his ear. "I want you to stroke yourself while I fuck you." The response from his lover was excruciatingly beautiful. His cheeks reddened as he wrapped one hand around his leaking cock. As he stroked, he moaned Harry's name, over and over.

He continued to ride him hard as he watched the boy writhe under him. "You look so beautiful, Draco. I want you to come for me." He wrapped a hand around Draco's, aiding him in bringing himself off. Draco screamed, coating both of them with his seed. He clenched around Harry, milking him. He filled the boy, collapsing over him. They were both breathless, hearts pounding against their chests.

Spent, Harry mumbled against his neck. "You were brilliant, Draco." He kissed his cheek, moving to disentangle himself from the blond. Draco held him there, pinning him with a passionate kiss.

He finally let Harry move off of him, pulling his wand from the nightstand to clean them both up. Another flick of his wand and the candles flickered out. The only light remaining was from the dying fireplace. They cuddled together under the blankets, Harry running his fingers through the Slytherin's silk like hair.

"Sleep with me here?" Draco asked. "I feel so safe with you."

"Of course I'll sleep with you." Harry laughed softly. That week had turned his world on its proverbial head. Not only was he not screwing his arch nemesis, the boy was falling for him. He didn't regret a single thing.

With one last kiss, he felt just how long their day had been, and let himself drift to sleep.

Draco sat on the edge of their bed, watching as Harry dreamed. His glasses were askew on his face, perpetually messy hair falling into his eyes. His right hand curled around a quill, and two pieces of parchment lay on his chest. Slowly, Draco reached down to pick it up. He smiled as he tried to decipher all of the crossed out half-sentences. The only legible words on the paper brought tears to his eyes.

_Draco,_

_I love you. There's no better way to say it._

Along with the parchment was a photograph. It was a candid shot of the two of them, but to Draco, it couldn't be more perfect. They were seated at the bare kitchen table, smiling and laughing. As the photo moved, Harry reached out and took Draco's hand in his. They looked triumphant. They were safe, together again.

Harry smiled in his sleep, and Draco reached out to brush the hair from his face. The raven haired boy stirred at his touch. Draco smiled again as his eyelids fluttered open. He held the picture up. "When was this taken?"

"Mmm," Harry stretched. "Just after we moved in, I think. Molly sent it to me. I was going to frame it for you." His cheeks reddened. "You weren't supposed to read that until tomorrow, when it was perfect."

Draco leaned down to kiss him. "It is perfect," He whispered. "And I love you too."


End file.
